A Brave and Bold School
by Dcfan100
Summary: Oliver tries to find Bruce a date, Mera starts to fall for the captain of the swim team, Dinahs torn between Oliver and the new kid and don't even get me started on the junior high kids. Please Read and Review!
1. Just For Starters

**Well, I decided to join the bandwagon and make a maincharactersinhighschool, story for Batman the Brave and the Bold. This is going be another multi chapter fic so I hope it can reach at least ten chapters. Anyway, as always suggestions, questions and constructive criticism are all welcome. Just a heads up on whose who just in case you don't know everyone's alter egos.**

**Bruce is Batman (duh), Oliver is Green Arrow (less duh), Dick is Robin (duh duh), Coach Carter is Hawkman, Coach Grant is Wildcat, Dinah is Black Canary, Helena is Huntress, Beatriz is Fire, Mera is…Mera, Arthur is Aquaman.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Batman the Brave and the Bold, do you own Batman the Brave and the Bold...Well! Do you?**

"I hate the valentines day dance" Oliver muttered glancing at another poster hung up in the hallway.

"What's this, part one of Gotham High's cutest couple two years running hates the valentines day dance?" the raven haired Bruce Wayne asked in his usual monotone.

"It's that everyone makes such a big deal about the sixty gazillion events, it was fun the first year but I guess it's just lost the new feeling" Oliver sighed running a hand through his blond hair.

"Well, the dance is still a month away, the semester just started" Bruce said flipping through his calculus book.

"Do you actually plan on going this year?" Oliver asked with a slight grin.

"No" Bruce answered simply.

"Oh come on! You've never actually gone to any one of the school pep rallies, dances or any other event. You know what? By the time this dance rolls around I will make sure you are there and that you have a date"

"You're wasting your time" Bruce sighed.

"I swear I will find you a date and you will like her" Oliver said forcefully. Bruce just rolled his eyes.

"Unless you can get me a date with Mrs. Prince I think I'll be staying home"

"Hey Bruce, Ollie" a younger voice said walking up beside them.

"Hey Dick" Olvier responded talking to his best friends seventh grade brother "What's up?"

"Dad wants Bruce to stop by the principles office after practice today" Dick said turning to Bruce "He says that the principle has a package for him"

"Got it" Bruce mumbled "So how was your day?" he asked casually.

"We got a new kid today, Koriand'r, an exchange student from…somewhere. She kissed me, Stone and Logan laughed, Barbara glared at her…it was weird" he said walking away and shaking his head.

"Ah young love," Oliver grinned "Reminds me of me and Dinah"

"Please" Bruce said "You know that Dinah was completely smitten with me until the last year of junior high" Oliver just mumbled something that resembled his version of profanity's under his breath. "I'm headed to the gym for practice, you?"

"Archery with Coach Hall, same as every year" Oliver shrugged. "And I suppose you've sighed up for Boxing and wrestling with Coach Grant again?"

"What else?" Batman asked.

"Seriously, I don't know how you can stand that guy" Oliver said shaking his head "He's crazy, speaking of crazy do have a clue why janitor Chill always glares at you or your brother?"

"He used to work for my dad a long time ago until he fired him so now he kind of hates us" Bruce shrugged.

"You should get rid of him" Oliver said slipping into deep thought "Figuratively speaking of course…or we could do it literally" he said his eyes narrowing.

* * *

"So how are things between you and Oliver" Helena questioned taking her books out of her locker and placing them inside her backpack.

"They're going okay" Dinah sighed "It's just seems like we lost the spark or something" Dinah sighed again "But enough about talking about my love life, how's yours going? Thinking about going to the dance with anyone?"

"Well…" Helena smiled "I am hoping that Vic may…"

"Victor?" a thick Brazilian accented voice said from behind the two. The two turned to see Beatriz and Mera "The conspiracy buff? Seriously?"

"He's cute" Helena defended.

"Yeah, and completely creepy" Dinah smiled. "Sorry girls, gotta run, gymnastics in five"

"Okay, bye, Just leave me with the Christmas kids here" Helena sighed as she watched Dinah run off, while referring to the color or her other two friends hair as 'the Christmas kids'

"How about you Mera?" Beatriz asked

"Yeah, got your eye on anyone?" Helena asked suddenly interested.

"Not really" the red head shrugged "I'm not really interested in dating right now." Mera said as the three rounded a corner "You know I cou…" she stopped as she collided with a tall blond teenager.

"Great Neptune, I'm extremely sorry!" the teen exclaimed quickly picking up Mera's books and papers that had been scattered across the floor. "I was going so fast, apparently I got a bit careless, again very sorry for causing you so much trouble ma'am" he said quickly with a large grin on his face, handing Mera her books before taking off again.

"Bye" Mera squeaked holding her breath, watching the teen continue to run down the halls. "Who was that?" Mera asked in near awe.

"That" Helena said with a laugh "Is the captain of both the football and swimming team, Arthur Curry"

"Goin to the dance now?" Beatriz asked with a sly smile.

"Oh yeah" Mera said continuing to look off in the direction that Arthur had disappeared to.

* * *

Dinah hurried down the hall trying to reach the gym before practiced started. Suddenly she stopped by the auditorium hearing someone inside singing. "The choir doesn't practice today, does it?" she thought to herself as she peeked inside. Poking her head through the door she could see a medium height, red head teenage man singing his heart out. "Wow…" Dinah thought "He's…good"

**Well there you have it, chapter 1. Please tell me what you thought and as usual, suggestions, comments and constructive criticism are welcome!**


	2. Mvavavava! Wasabi!

**Thanks for the reviews! That's pretty much all I have to say so here's the next chapter :P **

**Matthew Meister's is the Music Meister (duh) Guy Gardner and Hal are well I would seek professional help if you didn't get those. Sampson Neistro is Sinestro, Roy is Speedy. Garth is Aqualad. Vic is Cyborg. and of course Patrick is Plastic Man.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own BTBATB**

Dinah merely sat in the back of the auditorium nearly entranced by the man's singing, with all thoughts of gymnastics practice gone. As he hit the last note of his tune, Dinah got to her feet and started to clap. Immediately the teen turned around in shock and looked up at his 'audience'. Suddenly, Dinah realized how awkward the situation really was.

"Um, hi" she said sheepishly as there was a moment of silence between the two. "Sorry, am I intruding?" she asked suddenly.

"Uh, no! Not at all" The red head said quickly. "I'm just not used….well to having an audience that's all" he said quickly with a smile as he walked towards the back of the auditorium where Dinah stood. "Matthew Meister's by the way" he said extending his hand.

"I'm Dinah" she smiled shaking his hand. "Why are you practicing here?" she asked casually.

"I'm just trying to get some practice in before our next performance. You should stop by sometime" he grinned.

"Yeah, I'll try. Your...a great singer" she said

"Um, thanks" He said with a little amount of suprise in his voice as if he had never had anyone compliment his singing before. There was another short silence between the two.

"So... what brings you back here?" he asked.

"Oh crap!" Dinah said quickly, suddenly remembering her gymnastics. "Sorry Matthew I have to run!" she exclaimed running out of the auditorium. "I'll catch you later!" she called back.

"Bye" Matthew smiled as he watched her go.

* * *

"I hate hall monitor duty" Guy mumbled to his companion walking beside him. "Did you even hear me?" he asked suddenly.

"Sorry, did you say something" his friend Hal Jordan asked.

"Forget it" Guy grumbled "You know Hal if you keep working like that you're going to have a major burnout"

"No really?" Hal said sarcastically. "It's just I've got hall monitor duty, I've been put in charge of the Valentine's day dance organizing, I've got a history paper due on Friday and my girlfriend…"

"Wait, wait, wait, wait" Guy said cutting Hal off "You…have a…girl friend?"

"Yeah, Arisia Rrab…" Hal was again cut off by Guy Gardner falling to the floor and laughing hysterically. Hal looked at his watch and sighed as Guy continued to laugh. Five minutes later Guy calmed down and steadied himself against a locked. "Done yet?" Hal asked.

"Yeah, yeah I'm haha fine, I just need a moment to hehe, catch my breath." He laughed. "What were we talking about again?" he asked suddenly scratching his head. "Oh yeah!" he said suddenly remembering and collapsing onto the floor in a hysterical fit of laughter again. Hal just rolled his eyes and sighed.

"Oh my gosh" Hal said suddenly is a very slow and dry monotone. "Someone running in the hall" Immediately Guy was on his feet and began searching for the mysterious offender ready with detention slips in his hands. His eyes narrow as he spied Sampson Niestro.

"You!" he said with anger in his voice as he raced after the man.

"ey uys" Roy said approaching the two, well it would have been 'Hey guys' but apparently someone had been putting large amounts of wasabi in his lunch again.

"Aw Roy not again" Hal sighed. Roy just nodded. "Do you have any idea who did it?" Hal asked.

"Arfield!" Roy said with murderous intent clear in his eyes.

"Garfield Logan? Well that's no surprise" Hal sighed again "I'll see what I can do about it" as he walked towards the principles office.

"Mararara!" Roy laughed "Vy lan to ake evenge on arfield vannot vail!" Translation: Mwahahaha, My plan to take revenge of Garfield cannot fail.

* * *

"Come on, Dick, you've already got at least three girls chasing you, do you really need another one?" Garth asked his friend.

"Hey it's not my fault, they're all just naturally attracted to my stunning good looks" Dick smiled.

"Blah blah you can attract all the girls what we really want to know is" Garfield said with an evil smile.

"Which one are you going to take to the dance?" Victor said giving his friend a sly grin.

"I'm still trying to decide…who would you take" he asked suddenly.

"Koriand'r"

"Rachel"

"Barbara" his three friends answered simultaneously.

"Okay dude, I've got an idea" Vic said "Me and the guys will arrange a date with each of these girls and the one you like best is the one you can take to the dance" he smiled.

"Choosing girls like that? This seems pretty low Vic" Dick said shaking his head as he walked on ahead.

"Your still gonna go through with that aren't you?" Garfield said, spying the grin on his friends face.

"Oh yeah" Vic smiled.

* * *

"So let me get this straight, you want me to find a girl for Bruce Wayne" Patrick 'the eel' O'Brian said suspiciously.

"You heard me" Oliver said casually.

"Well that shouldn't be hard, half the girls in the school would jump at the chance." Patrick sighed "The problem will be finding one Bruce will like, but you've come to the right place, I've got just the thing"

"What a list" Oliver asked rolling his eyes.

"Of course not! What kind of guy do you think I am?...I keep a photo album." Patrick said brining out a large book with pictures of all the girls in the school in it. Oliver sighed, this was going to be a long day.

**Chapter 2! Whats going on with Dinah and Matthew? What is Roy's diabolical plan? Will Vic actually go through with his plan? Will Oliver find Bruce a date? Tune in next time for another chapter of! … Now what did I call this story again? Ah well, as usual I'd love to hear your comments, suggestions, or constructive criticism! Please review!**


	3. Creepy Stalkers and French Waiters

**Chapter 3! I promise I'll be moving the plot along in this chapter :) ! Please review!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Batman the Brave and the Bold, heck I hardly own this computer.**

"Talia?" Patrick asked flipping to a picture of a long black haired Asian girl.

"To young" Oliver said shaking his head. "And her dad is way to creepy"

"Agreed, how about Dinah"

"If Bruce even attempts to try that I'll kill him slowly and painfully"

"Helena?"

"Dude," Oliver said giving Patrick a stern glare, "They're cousins"

"HeHe, my bad" Patrick said sheepishly before quickly flipping to the next page.

"Whoa! Hold it!" Oliver said placing a hand on the picture of a black haired girl. "Who is that?"

"Selina Kyle, Goth, cat obsessed, champion gymnast." Patrick smiled.

"Dude, are you a stalker or something?" Oliver laughed.

"No, not at all, why would you say that?" Patrick asked looking over at him wide eyed.

"Um…no reason" Oliver said scooting away from Patrick a little "But she's perfect for Bruce! They're both dark, obsessed about some kind of animal, they're both into athletics. It's a perfect match! You got her number"

"No! Pff, why would I need that?"

"Well, to keep tabs on her…you know?"

"No, to keep tabs on people I have" he said getting up and quickly rummaging through a drawer "This!" he said proudly taking out a file. "I've mapped out her daily schedule, the places she goes, who she talks to, you know, the works" he smiled.

"Um, thanks" Oliver said handing Patrick five dollars and exiting the room cautiously. 'Note to self: keep Dinah away from creepy stalker guy'.

* * *

"Hey!" Beatriz said answering her phone "What's up?"

"Beatriz!" came Helena's excited voice "You'll never guess what happened!"

"You finally went and bought a personality?" Beatriz asked sarcastically.

"No" Helena said giving an annoyed sigh.

"A suitable wardrobe?"

"No! Vic asked me to the…what's wrong with my wardrobe?"

"No way!" Beatriz asked in half shock "The crazy loner who always rambling on about conspiracy's asked you to come to the dance?"

"Yeah he did" Helena said quickly "Now what's wrong with my wardrobe? Is it those jeans I bought last week? I thought they looked good. You said they looked good!"

"Oh my gosh" Beatriz said smiling "This is huge I've got to call Mera!"

"First tell me what's wrong with my clothes!"

"Sorry Helena got to go!" Beatriz said hanging up.

"Beatriz! Aghhh! Great now I'm going self conscious" she grumbled opening her closet.

* * *

Oliver slowly walked towards the little seafood restaurant that was a way out on the outskirts of Gotham City. Stepping inside he heard two voices with thick French accents talking. He recognized the first as Brian Colger and the second as Mallah the fathers of two other kids in the school.

"Let's see Mallah, I've got a six a clock down for Mister Gordon"

"May wee"

"Do we have anyone coming in at six fifteen?"

"I do not know"

"Zee, call and dey make dey the appointments but they do not show up"

"They don't show up, we should just eat zee food ourselves"

"Mallah…have you tried zee food here? It's atrocious"

"Oh…Brian, did you remember to feed de fish?"

"I don't remember, I gave zem a cruton last week, it is still floating around in there somewhere"

"Ah I zee it…wait! That's not a crouton!"

"Um…excuse me?" Oliver said as the two waiters looked up suddenly.

"Oh bonjour sir! How may we help you?"

"I'd like to make a reservation for two, on Friday night, at seven" Oliver said slowly.

"Oh ho! You have a date, no?" Brian chuckled.

"Um sort of" Oliver said scratching his head.

"Very well, we shall have a table ready for you" Mallah said smiling.

"Thanks" Oliver said with a smile signing his name in the book and walking out. Part two of his Master plan was working. Although he did get a bit nervous upon hearing the conversation between the two waiters while walking out.

"Brian, where do we keep zee buffalo wings?"

"Zee buffalo wings?"

"Zee buffalo wings!"

"Mallah, zis is a seafood restaurant! Do vee have buffalo wings? No, we don't have buffalo wings we have…seahorse tail!"

**Well there you have it. Olivers getting Bruce and Selina on a date and Helena's going out with Vic. Hope it was okay. Sorry for the French stereotype but then I'm kind of pressed for comedy here. Please review and give me your suggestions!**


	4. The Plots Thicken

**Chapter 4! And the Plot thickens…hopefully. Thanks for all your reviews and comments! :) **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Batman the Brave and the Bold and I have not owned Batman the Brave and the Bold and probably will never own Batman the Brave and the Bold**

"Arthur!" The tall blond teen turned at the sound of his name to see a red headed girl running, trying to catch up with him. "Um hi" she said feeling her knees go a little week from his gaze.

"Hello" he smiled back jollily. "Say" he said with his trademark smile still plastered on his face "Haven't I seen you somewhere before?" he asked.

"Um yeah, I ran into you yesterday" she said sheepishly.

"Of course!" Arthur said, the memory retuning to his mind. "Again, I'm sorry for the trouble I caused you"

"Oh, it's no problem" Mera smiled "I just wanted to you know, maybe hang out or something, I'm on the woman's swim team after all" she grinned.

"Of course!" Arthur said suddenly remembering where he'd seen her face before "Mera, isn't it?" Mera smiled and nodded politely while her inner self did back flips.

"Arthur Curry" he smiled extending his hand forgetting that Mera had already known his name. Mera's smiled faltered a little as Arthur's massive strength nearly crushed her hand.

"So would you like to hang out sometime" Arthur asked casually also forgetting that Mera had asked him if they wanted to hang out just moments earlier. Mera gave him a weird look.

"Do you have short term memory loss?" Mera asked with a raised eyebrow.

"No" Arthur said with his trademark smile "At least I don't think so, anyhow I was thinking there is a great ice cream parlor not to far from here! Would you like to go there to 'hang out'" Arthur smiled.

"That sounds nice" Mera replied as the two started to walk towards the ice cream shop.

"Okay!" Roy said pointing towards a white board where he'd drawn and incredibly complex plan "This is how we're gonna take revenge on Garfield. So I've got all your sheets with your instructions printed right on them. Dick, you will…"

"Um Roy?" Garth asked raising his hand "Some of us are wondering…Why the heck are we here?"

"Yeah Man! I was planning to pick up my pre ordered copy of Duke Nukeum and…" Victor began.

"Vic, that game was announced back in the Clinton administration more than a decade ago, chances are extremely slim that we'll ever see it," Dick sighed "But he does have a point, we all have better things to do, why are we going to help you?"

"Have you guys forgotten all the stuff that Garfield's done to us over the years?" Roy asked in fake shock. "Garth, he filled you locker with honey and all of a sudden every ant within a ten mile radius was inexplicably drawn to the area. Vic! Has Garfield ever returned your copy of Monty Python? Dick! Do you recall the time that he strapped your teddy bear to a bottle rocket?"

"That was way back in kindergarten, besides I'm not the kind of person who holds a grudge" Dick said rolling his eyes. "I personally do not believe in revenge"

"I'm not looking for revenge" Roy said his eyes narrowing "I'm looking for justice!"

"Fine" Dick sighed "I'll do it"

"Great!" Roy said his eyes brightening up again "How bout you two?" he asked turning to Garth and Victor.

"Okay" they sighed.

"Good, then my plan cannot fail! Mwahahaha!" Roy laughed earning him strange looks from the others. "I mean uh" he coughed twice "Lets get down to business" he said pointing back at the black board.

"I'm telling you Selina, he's the perfect guy for you!" Talia said as she continued her pestering of Selina Kyle.

"Patrick was supposed to be the perfect guy for me to, look how that turned out" Selina said rolling her eyes.

"Okay, I admit, I made a mistake but seriously you'll love this guy! He's dark and moody, like you, he's in a few of your classes, he's got a dry sense of humor. He'll be perfect for you! It's everything you always wanted in a guy!" Talia practically squealed.

"How do you know what my dream guy is like?" Selina asked suspiciously. "The only place I write that is…in my diary. Talia!" Selina shouted glaring daggers at her 'friend'. Sorry, ex-friend.

"Just here me out! Please!" Talia begged. Selina sighed making it known that she'd finally given in. "Yes! Don't worry Selina! You won't be disappointed!"

"Okay, but if something goes wrong on this date, then it falls on you head" Selina warned as she walked off.

"Don't worry about it!" Talia called back. As soon as she was out of sight Talia immediately picked up her cell phone "Hey Ollie!" she said quickly "I'm clear on my end! How about you!"

"Bruce took some convincing but I got him to go!" Oliver said excitedly "That's faze four of the plan completed! Mwahahahaha! I mean uh, good job!"

**Well there is chapter 4! Sorry if it is a little short. Don't worry about Dinah not appearing in this chapter, she'll be the main focus in the next chap! As always, I'd love to hear your suggestions, comments or constructive criticism. Is there not enough of one pairing, to much of one pairing, one of your favorite characters missing? Let me know!**


	5. A boyfriend?

**Chapter 5! Man this one took me a long time to write. And that's about it, thanks for the reviews and your comments! Oh and the standard who's who. Jay Garrick is the Flash, Cartman Mitchell is Catman, Michael Knight is Dr. Mid Nite and Jim Corrigan is Spectre. **

**Disclaimer: I do not, have not, and probably will not own BTBATB.**

"And that's how I met thee Bruce Wayne" Dinah said with a smile as Matthew covered his mouth with his hand to try to stop the wide grin that appeared on his face as the two sat in Cartman Mitchell's dinner.

"You're kidding" he said finally giving in and laughing.

"True story" Dinah said still smiling. Matthew finally gave in a released a slight chuckle. There was a familiar short silence between the two before Matthew finally spoke up.

"You know I really like spending time with you Dinah. It was nice of you to ask me to just you know hang out here" he said. "I don't really have much company these days"

"Really" Dinah asked with a raised eyebrow "You seem like a nice guy"

"Eh" Matthew shrugged "I've been in every type of singing group and choir since I was six and because of that I don't really have that many friends. I'm labeled as a singing weirdo"

"Well" Dinah sighed "I understand you," she grinned "Believe it or not I wasn't always Mrs. Popular gymnast either" Music Meister glanced at her curiously as Dinah continued. "Back when I was a little girl, I had a bunch of uncles that used to be a group of big shot athletes, something like the Haren Trotters or something"

"The Harlem Globetrotters?" Matthew asked suddenly.

"Yeah! That's it" Dinah said as Matthew leaned in closer now even more interested "Anyway, I hung out with them a lot because my mom's brother was, believe it or not Mr. Grant."

"Our wrestling teacher?" Matthew asked in half shock. Dinah nodded with a smile.

"A lot of our teachers were my 'uncles', Carter Hall, Ted Grant, our track coach Jay Garrick, and believe it or not our two chemistry professors Jim Corrigan and Michael Knight. Anyway, while all the other girls we're doing, well girl stuff I was out playing sports with my uncles. For almost all the way through elementary school I didn't really fit in. I was a tomboy, none of the girls wanted to be friends with me cause I wasn't girly enough and none of the boys wanted to be friends with be basically because I was a girl" she sighed as if reminiscing.

"So what happened?" Matthew asked fully interested.

"I hit puberty" she smirked. "Thats when I started to get a lot of attention, someone suggested I try out for gymnastics and what do you know? All that training my uncles gave me paid off. So what's your story exactly? Why are you so interested in music?"

"Well there's not much to tell" he shrugged, "But when I was four my mom got a bunch of those kids sing along tapes, you know the type and for some reason I was just hooked. I got into the church choir at the age of six and from there I just kept singing" he smiled.

"So what's your favorite musical?" Dinah asked still smiling.

"High school musical" he coughed kind of silently.

"High school musical" Dinah repeated before uttering a small laugh "You do know that's a chick flick right?"

"I know, I know but I can't help it, the music is just so catchy." He said smiling back. "What's your favorite musical?"

"Grease" Dinah said confidently.

"John Travolta" Matthew asked in his 'Man all the girls have a crush on that guy' voice and look.

"Actually" she said coyly. "I prefer Barry Pearl"

"As in the guy who played Doody?" he asked laughing.

"A little secret of mine" she said trying to keep a straight face. They two just looked at each other before going into a small laughing fit again that went on for quiet a bit of time before they calmed down. "You know, I like spending time with you Matthew. You're a very interesting guy"

"Um, thanks" Matthew said scratching the back of his head and grinning, as Dinah's cell phone suddenly rang.

"Sorry I have to take this," Dinah said "Hello? Yes, Listen I know I was supposed to be there but I told you…Look Ollie I just…Really, I have other things on my schedule for…fine, fine I'll be there. Yeah, see you there" she huffed before switching her phone off. "Sorry Matthew, that was my boyfriend, I have to go to some dumb get together even though I specifically told him that I had different plans for tonight." She grumbled.

"Oh" Matthew said sounding a little disappointed "Sorry to hear that"

"No, If any one should be apologizing here it should be me. It's just lately things between me and Oliver have been…ugh I don't want to think about it" she said angrily "Look I'm really, really sorry Matthew, how about we hang out tomorrow?"

"Sure" Matthew said, as he waved goodbye to a very ticked off Dinah running out of the door leaving Matthew to sadly watch her leave.

**Well there was the chapter. Don't worry, this is going to be a Arrow and Canary it's just that I like to add a little drama. **** Please review!**


	6. The Fight

**Chapter 6! That's basically all you need to know other than the disclaimer.**

**Disclaimer: This is basically all you need to know other than the intro (see, told ya) I do not own Batman the Brave and the Bold.**

"Oliver, you'd better have a good reason for dragging me out here" Dinah grumbled as she walked up to her 'Boyfriend'.

"Hey, we made plans for tonight!" Oliver shot back clearly annoyed.

"Plans I specifically told you I couldn't attended! I was having dinner with a friend then I was going to help Beatriz with her English paper!" Dinah said angrily.

"We specifically set the time and place, you can't just walk out on this!" Oliver scoffed "Maybe next time you should plan your schedule better"

"**I** should plan better! What do you mean by that? Are you saying that this is my fault?" she snapped.

"Well, I'm not the one who backed out of our deal!"

"What deal Oliver! We're a couple, that means we have to listen to each other! But you're been so possessive and crabby lately, not to mention one heck of a jerk! That I don't know if we should even be a couple!"

"I'm crabby? Look at you!"

"I'm only this way because of you!"

"Blaming it on me! Isn't that just like Mrs. Perfect!"

"Oliver I try to be a good girlfriend, i really do but if you keep acting this way...!"

"Hey! You know what…ugh just forget it! If you want to, fine. You can go!" Oliver sighed in great frustration.

"I can't because I already cancelled those plans to be with you…you self obsessed idiot!" Dinah yelled.

"Well sorry for actually wanting to spend time with my girlfriend!" Oliver practically screamed.

"You didn't want to spend time with me Oliver! You wanted me here so you wouldn't be the only one without a date! Is that what I am to you know? Just eye candy!"

"Eye candy I'd date" Patrick whispered.

"Shut Up!" Everyone yelled.

"Dinah," Oliver said frustratedly "It's been a long day, I'm tired and…"

"You know!" Dinah shouted "I don't think I really care at this point! We're done!" she screamed storming off. Leaving Oliver just standing there finally realizing what he'd done.

**Short chapter I know, but like ol' Ollie it's late and I'm tired. Hope that added to the drama :) ,please review!**


	7. The Aftermath

**Chapter 7! Man I really should be studying.**

**Disclaimer: Batman the Brave and the Bold is on hiatus and you ask me if I own it? Pfff, If I said yes I'd probably get mobbed by angry fans.**

"What the heck was that about?" Oliver asked stunned.

"I'll tell you what it was about!" Patrick said walking up to him "A relationship is a tricky thing, you've both got to communicate with each other and work like a team other wise it'll never work. But more importantly, you've got to respect each other, yes become boyfriend and girlfriend means sacrificing certain stuff but some of the stuff you have to sacrifice is some of your free time to allow your partner to do what she wants to do"

"That's pretty ironic coming from you Patrick, but I must admit, he'd right" Bruce said silently. "You treated her like dirt and…"

"When! When have I ever…?" it hit him again like a rock to the head. Ever since the words, we're over, came into his ears he'd been rocketing back and forth between common sense and complete anger. "Why!" he said smashing his fist into a nearby fence, blooding his knuckles, and slumping onto the pavement "Why?"

"Sorry Selina I think…" Bruce began.

"It's alright" Selina said with a slight smile "Friends come first, this is just a first date"

"Thanks" he smiled "We can re schedule for tomorrow night then?"

"Sounds good" she grinned. Bruce smiled and waved and he and Patrick picked Oliver back up on his feet.

"Come on Ollie" Patrick said.

"We're taking you home" Bruce sighed.

"I'm not drunk you guys, I'll be able to find my way," he said shaking them off.

"We're still gonna follow him?" Patrick asked.

"He's probably going to do something stupid, and when he does, we'll have to bail him out" Bruce agreed.

* * *

Dinah huffed angrily as she rounded the corner and pulled out her cellphone. "Hey Matthew" she said in a calm voice "Sorry, I had to rush out, like that? Yeah, boyfriend troubles. Say…are you free tonight?"

**More drama! Please review and I hope to get back to you soon! If I survive the exams. Ollie's gonna get in a fight and Dinah's hooking up with Matthew!**


	8. Oliver and Talia

**Chapter 8! Yes, the chapters are shorter, which means I can update faster! Side note, James = Blue Bowman.**

**Disclaimer: I *dodges bullets* do not *ducks* own BTBATB! Happy now stupid lawyers?**

"Looks like someone's in a bad mood" James chuckled walking up along side his 'buddy' who was currently sulking in an alleyway.

"Go away, I'm not in the mood" Oliver grumbled.

"Not in the mood for your own cousin? Come on bro! Let's hit the town!" James said in an all too cherry voice.

"Oh, and I'm just going to listen to you? My evil cousin who could pass for my evil twin?" Oliver shot back "Get out of here before I do something we both regret"

"Aww, girlfriend break up with you?" James said in a mock sympathetic voice. Quick as the flash (or maybe quicker) Oliver's fist connected with James nose sending him sprawling on the ground.

"I said get out of here" Oliver snarled picking James up by the collar and slamming him against the alley's brick wall.

"Touchy" James mumbled.

"Oliver!" Bruce said from the end of the alleyway "Put him down"

"What do you want Bruce?" Oliver spat venomously.

"You're acting way out of line. Go home, get some rest and sleep off that anger" Bruce said sternly.

"I can handle myself" Oliver said still with an angry tone.

"You've got your own cousin pinned up against the wall" Bruce said walking towards him slowly. "Take is easy, put him down and just go home"

"Yeah, well like I care about what you morons want anyway" he mumbled letting go of James then walking off in the direction of the bus stop. "Stupid Bruce, Stupid Dinah, stupid life" he grumbled to himself as he trudged slowly towards the stop.

"Hey Oliver!" a feminine voice called from behind him.

"What do you want…" he said turning around "Oh, um…sorry Talia" he said surprised to see the girl and a little ashamed at how he snapped at her.

"It's fine" she sighed "I just heard about the break up" she said with genuine sympathy. "You okay?"

"Uh…yeah" he smiled "Sure I'm cool with…how did you hear about the breakup already?" He asked suspiciously.

"Patrick tweets…a lot" Talia sighed. "You sure you're okay?" she asked looking back up at him concerned.

"Hey" he grinned "Don't worry about me"

"You were with her for like three years, you must feel a little down" Talia said

"No, I'm" he sighed "I'm cool"

"Okay that settles it. Come on lets go get a drink" she smiled at him.

"Um…Okay…" he shrugged trying to keep a confident air, which was hard while he was practically being dragged along.

"I've got a feeling that this is not going to end well" Bruce sighed as he watched the two from afar.

**And now Oliver's hooking up with Talia! What else could go wrong? Ohhhh! Don't ask that question. =P, Next chapter will be up soon! Please review!**


	9. Gossip and Jealousy

**I realized something…the short updates of my chapters have gradually decreased there overall quality. So I'm going back to the old, looong chapters! And now for the heads up on who is who, Jaime=Blue Beetle, ****Vilsi Vaylar= Vilsi Vaylar, Professor Holmes = Sherlock Holmes, Kent Nelson = Dr. Fate, ****Alice Nara = Alanna, Thomas = Tomar-Re, Lauren=Larvox, Katma= Katma Tui, Gordon=Galius Zed ,Kevin=Kilowag, Clifford=Ch'p. Tis a strange school they go to. **

**Disclaimer: Own Batman the brave and the bold I do not!**

Monday, at school, news of the breakup of Gotham High's number one couple spread like a wildfire. Even before school had started the news was spreading. since Patrick had tweeted it. And ever since then teens had been rushing to find out all the details. After all, Patrick was not the most reliable person. But everyone knew that Bruce was. So the night of the breakup, E-Mails, text messages and phone calls came flooding in demanding details. Being the good freind he was Bruce just confirmed that they two had broken up but refused to divulge any details. Unfortunatly, the constant bugging only got worse of Monday "Hey Bruce!" a young voice said behind him.

"Jaime" Bruce greeted without looking back.

"Well…" Jaime said expectantly.

"Well what?" Bruce asked.

"About the breakup man!" Jaime said "You were there! What happened?"

"I believe my friends entitled to his privacy." Bruce stated simply.

"Oh come on…" Jaime began

"Leave it alone Jaime" Bruce said arriving at his locker.

"but…"

"Leave it alone!" Bruce said again sternly.

"Fine" Jaime grumbled walking off. Bruce got about twenty other kids who asked him the same thing that day. But he wasn't the only one who was being bombarded with questions. Oliver and Dinah were the ones getting the brunt of it…

"Oliver!" A black haired girl, said stepping right infront of him with a pad of paper and a pencil "Vilsi Vaylar, Gotham Planet. What made you break up with Dinah after three years together?"

"Vilsi what are you doing here? You don't even go to this school and the Gotham Planet is your school newspaper" Oliver groaned.

"I don't but never the less this is this biggest story around" she smiled.

"Well she was being possessive, selfish and whiney. Breaking up with her was the easiest thing I ever did" he scoffed. However, the others that Vilsi interviewed begged to differ.

"I broke up with him because he was being a jerk, plain and simple" Dinah shrugged.

"It was so sad!" Patrick had faked sobbed. "They were crying and blubbering and trying to find a way to fix there, excuse me…" he sniffed a few times "But in the end they mutually decided that it was ov…over!" Then Patrick broke back down into fake sobs again.

"Would you people stop bugging me?" Selina grumbled pushing Vilsi aside.

"No comment" Bruce said quickly walking past her.

"Hey Oliver" Kent Nelson whispered at him during Professor Holmes' logic and deduction class. "How did you let her break up with you?"

"Hey! I broke up with her! Not the other way around!" Oliver said indignantly.

"Mr Queen! Since you are so eager to talk maybe you can show us all how to defuse the _ad baculum_!" Holmes smirked motioining for him to come up front. Oliver gulped and started to walk forward but leaned back and whispered. "I broke up with her!"

In Alice Nara's home ec class, Dinah had a different story. "How could you let him dump you like that?" Helena asked.

"Hey I broke up with him! Not the other way around" Dinah scoffed. So eventually it all came down to two theories, (Nobody believed Patrick), either Dinah broke up with Oliver or Oliver broke up with Dinah.

* * *

"Can you believe these people?" Arthur sighed flipping through the school paper as the two sat together under one of the tree's in Gotham park. "This is stupid, prying into other peoples lives like this"

"Well" Mera said beside him "I'm kind of glad that the papers are running this story. It keeps the spot light off us" she grinned and Arthur smiled as the two broke into a long kiss happy that no one else knew that they were officially together.

"This is so totally going on my blog" Patrick said from the bushes where he was hiding.

* * *

"So how you holding up?" Bruce asked Oliver as the two sat together in the dinner eating ice cream.

"Eh, I'm totally over it" Oliver grinned as he continued to dig into his sundae "I with Talia now"

"So soon? You just broke up with your girlfriend of three years yesterday" Bruce asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Yeah and?" Oliver said looking up from his ice cream.

"You do know what kind of message that sends to the public don't you?" Bruce sighed.

"Yeah, yeah it makes me look like a total jerk but if they know what she did to me then I'm sure they'll forgive me" Oliver smirked.

"Are you sure you're not just doing this to make Dinah jealous?" Bruce suggested.

"Pff, no, why would I do that?" Oliver scowled.

"Just asking" Bruce said finally taking a bite of his ice cream.

"Like I said" Oliver grinned wiping chocolate off his mouth "Totally over it"

"Sometimes I wonder why I still hang out with you" Bruce sighed. A week passed and several more developments came to light. Oliver went public about his relationship with Talia and likewise Dinah and Matthew became a couple. Of course, rumors were flying around like crazy, some of which were true. Now with the dance just a month and a half away Hal and his team of over achievers were rushing to get everything prepared.

"Just a reminder again…!" Hal yelled.

"Two weeks so move it or lose it!" everyone in the room drawled, tired of hearing Hal remind them for the sixteenth time.

Thomas you're in charge of getting the lighting equipment correct?" Hal asked to which Thomas nodded. "Lauren, Katma, Gordon, you guys have got the food handled right?" Lauren nodded and gave him a thumbs up. "Guy! You and Kevin have ran through the classic tracks a made a schedule of the songs right?"

"Wait there's gonna be music at this thing?" Guy asked surprised.

"Aghh! Guy!" Hal yelled smashing his head against the wall.

"Right, right, we'll get right on it, geez" Guy muttered walking off casually to find the football star Kevin.

"Hal relax," Hal's blond haired girlfriend Arisia smiled punching in some number on a calculator. "Everything's gonna be fine. We should have everything prepared and ready with plenty of time before the dance"

"I guess your right baby," he said relaxing "We're right on schedule, everything should be fine"

"Hal!" Clifford called holding his nose "The septic tank for the gym backed up!" Hal immediately resumed smashing his head back up against the wall.

* * *

"I wonder where it all went south?" Dinah wondered aloud pushing one of her fries into her mouth.

"Eh, don't try to dwell on it to long" Matthew said "You'll just make it worse"

"Hey! I'm totally over it, it's just that we were such a good couple, I just have to wonder, how did we end up having that fight the other day?" Dinah sighed.

"Okay A) Nobody gets over a break up that fast and B), are you having second thoughts?" Matthew asked.

"And by that do you mean, do I want to go back to that jerk?" Dinah asked with a raised eyebrow "Not a chance"

"You didn't seem to keen on the idea of him going ahead and dating Talia"

"Thats because he just broke up with me like three hours earlier."

"Somebody's jealous!" Matthew sang.

"You're cute when you act like a know it all" Dinah grinned.

"You're cute when you act like a tomboy" Matthew grinned back as they moved there faces closer together. What the two didn't know was that they were being watched from the bushed by two certain people.

"See, what did I tell you?" A voice that sounded like Patrick said.

"Damn," a voice sounding like Oliver grumbled "I am doing this just to make her jealous"


	10. The Final Chapter

**Chapter 10! Just a few more chapters to go and this story is done for!**

**Disclaimer: For this disclaimer I have penned a song, ahem. Hit It! Oh, if you think I own then you can pick up the phone to call and sue! But it won't matter a thing what you do! Because I do not own Batman the Brave and the Bold they belong to DC comics and you can't sue! **

"So what do you think of this place?" Bruce said looking around at the old sea food restaurant. It was Sunday night, almost a full week since Oliver had decided he wanted Dinah back, Patrick had posted about Mera and Arthur's relationship and now Bruce and Selina were making good on there reservation to the old seafood restaurant. This was actually there fifth date. yes five dates in seven days

"It's old, smells weird and the food looks…odd" Selina said making a face, "But it grows on you for some reason" she shrugged.

"And it's clean" Bruce pointed out.

"Just do not put your hands under the chair!" the thick French accented waiter called.

"Yeah I'm not even gonna look" Bruce mumbled, then turning his attention back to Selina he asked "Sorry we couldn't do this earlier, you know just with all the drama lately it's been kind of…"

"Don't worry about it" Selina said. "I'm just glad we finally got to go out again" she grinned.

"So am I" Bruce smiled back "it's not every day I meet a girl who just jumps on me for my looks"

"Fangirls?" Selina asked.

"Fangirls" Bruce confirmed with a sigh. "So do you have a specific movie you want to see later?"

"Anything but Iron Man 2" Selina said.

"You don't like Iron Man?" Bruce asked with a raised eyebrow.

"I live with three brothers who've forced me to see it with them four times, believe me, I've got no desire to see it again" Selina groaned as Bruce smiled. "How about Sex in the City 2?" she suggested.

"All the critics hated that one" Bruce said shaking his head with a little grin.

"Well, that what do you suggest?" Selina asked.

"We could always go back to my place and pop in an old movie I've got laying around" Bruce said his handing reaching across the table and touching hers.

"hmm" Selina practically purred "I'd like that" she smiled as the two continued stare at each other before starting to close the gap between there faces.

"Oi! Zere vill be none of zat in my restaurant!" Mallah shouted.

"Oh let sleeping loverz lie! Or something like zat" Brian said.

"At least until zee big brother arrives!" Mallah laughed.

"Oh ho! Zen you have a problem" Brain laughed. Selina looked over at the two and sighed while Bruce just looked amused.

"What say we get going now?" Bruce smiled.

"That sounds good" Selina smiled back as the two got up to leave.

* * *

"Well, Talia please don't be mad it's just" Oliver began as the two sat in his bedroom as he tried his best to carefully approach the subject "…well…I love you but I'm not in love with you. It's not you, it's me .I'm not ready for a relationship right now. I think we're just meant to be great friends and…."

"This is about Dinah isn't it?" Talia sighed.

"No! No! No! I…."

"Oliver shut up!" Talia said dangerously crossing her arms "It is quite obvious that you're not over her. You don't have to pretend that you are around me to save face"

"How'd you figure it out?" Oliver asked. Talia just rolled her eyes, 'it's pretty obvious nitwit, man why did I ever date this guy?'

"Just a hunch" Talia said. "What was wrong with me Ollie?"

"It's nothing your great, I just don't think you're for me, I think…I think…"

"You only dated me to make Dinah jealous?" Talia asked angrily.

"Um, kind of" Oliver squeaked. Then Talia did the one thing that Oliver had never guessed she would do. She laughed.

"Ollie" she laughed using his pet name "Getting a new girlfriend right after the breakup is only going to make her think that you were using her, not make her jealous. Now listen up, I'll help you get Dinah back under one small condition."

"And what that's?" Oliver asked slightly suspicious. Talia just grinned and whispered in his ear. "Well, that was unexpected" Oliver said wide eyed "But okay! Now what's your plan to get Dinah back?"

"Well…" Talia grinned evilly

* * *

"Dinah? You okay?" Matthew asked concerned.

"Um…yeah" Dinah said suddenly snapping back to the present.

"Okay, what's up?" he sighed.

"Hey I'm fine really" Dinah said quickly.

"Dinah" Matthew glared. Dinah just turned he head away as the two continued to walk home from school.

"Okay, It's Oliver" she sighed "We haven't talked to each other in awhile and I just feel…lost without him" there was a familiar awkward silence between the two.

"You still love him don't you?" Matthew asked quietly. Dinah stopped dead in her tracks .Was she still in love with Oliver? "Yep your still in love with him" Matthew confirmed.

"Hey I never said that" Dinah said quickly "I don't even know myself!"

"Do you want him as your friend again?" Matthew asked.

"Yes"

"Do you want to start spending time with him again?"

"Yes"

"Do you want to be able to smile, and talk, and have a generally good time with him again?"

"Yes"

"More than me, your family or anyone you know?" Dinah paused after this question.

"Yes" she said extremely quietly that Matthew just picked it up.

"Then you are in love with him" Matthew confirmed. "You've still got a week before you have the dance, ask him out before then" Matthew smiled.

"But…but…what about" Dinah started.

"What about me?" Matthew asked with a sad smile and Dinah nodded. "Hey don't worry about me" he said pulling her into a tight hug "The happiness of your loved ones before yourself, if you want him Dinah…then go get him"

* * *

"Okay gang this is it" Roy said as the other three guys gave him half hearted nods. It was the big night almost everyone of the students were there. In the Jr. High dance the fours teens were ready to put there plan into action.

"Roy, we gave up one of the biggest dances of the year just to follow through with your little plan, it'd better work" Dick glared.

"Don't worry about it" Roy grinned "Its full proof"

Meanwhile back in the Sr. High gym.

"You pulled it off" Arisia smiled at her boyfriend as they danced in the gym that had been transformed into a ballroom thanks the work of Hal and his team. Suddenly she sniffed the air "But why is there the smell of apples in the air?"

"Well we kind of had to use about thirty cans or apple scented air freshener to cover up the smell of the rotting garbage from the septic tank" Hal said sheepishly. Arisia just laughed as the two continued to dance. On the other end of the ballroom...

"You know I heard that Pat brought someone to the dance" Beatriz said.

"He did?" Helena asked with a raised eyebrow "I pity the girl who had low enough self asteem to date him" she scoffed.

"Patrick O'Brian, do you seriously expect me to dance right after I drank that stuff, no! I always wait at least ten minuets!"

"Yes, yes, Ramona dear!" Patrick smiled weakly at the red head as Beatriz and Helena looked on wide eyed.

"I'm just gonna find my boy friend" Helena said walking off.

"And that is how the socialist government plans to hypnotize us all into buying there tofu bars, this reducing our fat content and rendering us vulnerable to abduction from..." Vic was cut of as Helena in a long purple dress pulled him out onto the dance floor

"Shut up and just dance" she smirked at him. She turned for a brief second to look at Mera who gave her a quick wink as she danced with Arthur.

"I hate these dances" Selina grumbled.

"On the plus side" Bruce grinned "You look stunning in that dress" Selina blushed a little before leaning up towards him, "you thinking what I'm thinking?" he asked.

"Probably" Selina cooed. The two grinned at each other as they quickly exited the ballroom.

* * *

"Subject has entered the premise" Garth texted to his friends as he watched Garfield enter the building.

"Any company?" Roy texted him.

"Alone" Garth assured him.

"Then you're up Dick" Roy texted.

"Hey Guy!" Dick said running up to the orange haired, green uniformed monitor.

"Oh hey squirt" Guy greeted "What's up?"

"It's Garfield, I think he's trying to sneak Vodka in here" Dick said pretending to be out of breath.

"What? Are you sure?" Guy asked.

"Positive" Dick said.

"Well I'll have to check it out nevertheless" Guy said walking towards the entrance. "Hey kid!" he called to Garfield "I need to ask you a few questions!"

"Crap!" Garfield thought looking behind him "They must have found out about the wasabi incident!" he panicked running away.

"Oh he's guilty alright! You're not getting away on my watch mister!" he yelled pouncing on him and landing a few punches before Garfield scrambled away. "If he comes back in again you tell me right away" Guy said quickly "I've got to check the other exits!"

"Will do Guy" Dick smiled. "Phase two complete" he texted.

"Vic, you turn" Roy grinned.

"Whatever" Vic texted back

"Finally!" Garfield groaned walking through the back door that led into the gym. As he stumbled through the area in his slightly torn suit he carefully looked around for any hall monitors. Victor sighed again, he hated doing this to his friend but it wasn't like he had a choice, he'd promised Roy he'd help out and besides he needed his monty python! With both hands he shoved one of the giants laundry carts, the ones that hold all the jocks sweaty towels and uniforms towards Garfield. Caught completely off guard, Garfield could only shriek as he fell backwards into the smelly cart and shot out the locker room doors. The cart started to speed up and Garfield looked towards the ground see it covered with water, a covienience provided by Garth. As the cart speed towards a wall Garth screamed again and pulled the cart sharply to the right and the cart started to travel in a new direction which just happened to be the gym. Suddenly, the cart his a roadblock that Roy had placed there and Garfield flew out of the cart and straight towards the punch bowl sitting on the snack table. Garfield let out a groan and he lay on the table covered in punch and some other questionable substances.

"Yes!" Roy shouted to himself. "Payback!" Garfield just groaned to himself, this was so humiliating. Suddenly, he herd a giggle. He pushed the punch bowl up a bit to see Koriand'r looking down at him.

"You are a funny one" she grinned.

"Uh...thanks?" he said hesitantly.

"Tell me, did you intended to do it?" she asked.

"No not really" he said sheepishly.

"I am, Koriand'r, would you like to dance?" she said extending her hand.

"Sure!" Garfield smiled taking her hand and walking with her out onto the dance floor and gave a quick thumbs up to the other four jr. high teens who had assembled there were looking on in shock.

"Gee, that got him" Garth said sarcastically.

"Yeah, thanks Roy" Victor said with equal sarcasm.

"Say Roy, remember what I said about not holding a grudge?" Dick asked cracking his knuckles. Roy gulped then quickly took off running being pursued by three angry teens.

* * *

"Hey Ollie" Dinah said sheepishly.

"Hey Dinah" Oliver greeted.

"I need to tell you something!" they both blurted out at each other at the same time.

"Oh Sorry, you first" Dinah said as they both chuckled.

"Dinah, I just would like to say that I have been an asshole as of late and I'm sorry about it. I would really like us to be a couple again, and I am super super sorry about the way I treated you of course if you..." Oliver was cut of in the middle of his little rant as Dinah hugged him close and planted a strong kiss on his lips.

"I'm sorry too" she whispered.

"For what?" he asked smiling with a raised eyebrow.

"Shh," she smiled "We can talk later, for now lets just dance" she smiled. Oliver smiled back at her as they closed the gaps between there faces once again.

"Aww, isn't that sweet" Talia grinned as she and Matthew watched them from across the room.

"Yeah" Matthew agreed with a sigh.

"Say..." Talia smiled "Since our ex's are together, what do you say we make them jealous and have our own little make out session?"

"Talia I don' thi..." and just Oliver he was cut off as Talia practically dragged him outside.

**The End**

**Well it appears that I'm just not cut out for writing these types of stories. This story was probably my worst so far and I seriosuly considered giving up on it. But hey! I'm not that kind of writer right? :) Anyway, if you made it this far, thanks for sticking with this piece of crap no matter how bad it got =), if your up to it, feel free to check out some of my other stories! I promise that those are better! Until next time true believers! Or Arsenal fans! Or...ah never mind.**


End file.
